1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector device, and more particularly, to a connector device including a gasket for preventing a leakage of electromagnetic noises.
Recently, electronic apparatuses, such as a computer, a server, a switching device, and a router, have become capable of processing information at high rates; accordingly, transmission rates of networking signals have become higher. As transmission rates of signals become higher, electromagnetic noises become more likely to leak from an area of a connector device. Therefore, it is an important factor to provide electromagnetic shielding for the area of the connector device. Thereupon, in general, a gasket is provided for providing electromagnetic shielding to an opening part of an I/O panel of a computer, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A is a magnified view of a part of a conventional connector device 1 with a gasket disassembled. FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view taken along a vertical plane IB in FIG. 1A. X1-X2 indicates a longitudinal direction of the connector device 1; Y1-Y2 indicates a depth direction of the connector device 1; and Z1-Z2 indicates a height direction of the connector device 1.
As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the conventional connector device 1 comprises an insulator 2, a shielding member 3, a metal article 4, and a gasket 5. The shielding member 3 covers a part of the insulator 2. The metal article 4 is intensely pressed from direction Y1 into a through hole formed in the insulator 2, and is fixed therein.
The gasket 5 is in the form of a rectangular frame. The gasket 5 includes a multitude of spring pieces 5a formed along upper and lower sides, and also includes spring-piece portion 5b and protruding portion 5c inside the frame. The spring-piece portion 5b bends in direction Y1-Y2. The gasket 5 is mounted by being moved from direction Y2 to direction Y1 while being guided by the metal article 4. When the gasket 5 is moved in direction Y1 while being guided by the metal article 4, the spring-piece portion 5b is bent in direction Y2. The spring-piece portion 5b bent in direction Y2 and the protruding portion 5c resiliently hold the metal article 4 therebetween in direction Z1-Z2.
The gasket 5 is kept mounted on the connector device 1 only by friction between the spring-piece portion 5b and an upper surface of the metal article 4 and friction between the protruding portion 5c and an under surface of the metal article 4. Therefore, the gasket 5 is mounted without sufficient intensity; thus, there is a risk that the gasket 5 may come off due to impact, heat and so forth inflicted in the course of conveying the connector device 1.